Match Made In Heaven
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Lily and James are supposedly 'just friends', right? Wrong. And their friends know it too. So, their friends go on a secret mission: to help Lily and James confess their love to each other. with lots of love and laughs on the way [COMPLETE]
1. Back Home Again

**A/n:** Okay, here's my new story, and I hope you enjoy it. It may not be as good in the beginning, but I hope to promise that towards the middle of the story, it will get much better. Ha ha, and I also found out how to make the underlines, bolds, and italics.

**Full summary: **Lily and James are supposedly just 'friends' right? Wrong. And their friends just know that they are a match made in heaven. So, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and my own character, Lauren Jelloson, decide to go on a secret mission. Their mission: To help Lily and James confess their true feelings about each other. There is lots of love, laughs, and misunderstandings on the way.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry to admit that I don't own any of the characters that are related in anyway to the Harry Potter Book series. But if the character doesn't seem familiar and doesn't relate to the Harry Potter Book series, than its mine.

-*-*-*-

Chapter 1- Back Home Again 

Lily's parents kissed her goodbye at the King's Cross Station entrance, and as they drove away, the red headed girl made her way towards the barrier, to start her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily Evans, one of the most gorgeous girls in Hogwarts, though she denies it. She had beautiful long, curly, red hair, and dazzling green eyes that show strong emotion to what her mood was. Her long, slim legs, made her at a typical height that an average seventeen-year-old girl should be. She was a smart young lady, and was very sweet, but if you were to push her far enough, lets just say that her temper wasn't as pretty as she was.

She went through the barrier at 9 and 10 ¼, and searched around for her best friend, Lauren Jelloson.

Lauren Jelloson was quite a looker herself. She had medium length, black hair, which she always left at a messy bun, and barely let it down, with dark blue eyes that showed a lot of innocence, though she wasn't. She liked playing Quidditch, and was a beater for the Gryffindor house team. She was a sweet little girl; when you were on her good side, but if you got on her bad side, watch out. She might be little, but she sure can throw a strong punch.

Lily looked around the station, and saw her little friend talking to the famous Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter was one of the best-looking guys in Hogwarts, which any girl would want to have as their boyfriend. He had brown hair, which had that messy just-got-out-of-bed look to it. Along with his untidy hair, were dark chocolate brown eyes and that famous lop-sided grin that makes girls go absolutely head over heels over him. He was at an average height, and had an athletic build from being chaser on the Gryffindor house team.

Next was Sirius Black, he was also one of the best-looking guys in Hogwarts, and girls, and possibly some guys, would do anything to get him in the sack. Along with his shaggy black hair, and those brown puppy-dog eyes, there was those pair of luscious lips that would make anyone, including some guys, want to kiss him. Even though some guys would want him in the sack with them, or want to even kiss them, he was straight as an arrow, and it wasn't his fault that he attracted both sexes. Like James, he was at an average height, and also had an athletic build from being another chaser on the house team.

Than there was Remus Lupin, another one of the best-looking guys in Hogwarts, with dirty blonde hair, and sweet, deep blue eyes. He was more of the romantic type, which made girls looking for a long-time relationship go crazy over him. He was more the quiet type, but when it comes with playing pranks with James and Sirius, he'll never pass up an opportunity up like that. He was the smart one of the group, and the tallest, but he didn't play on the Quidditch team like James and Sirius.

Finally, there was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was just…Peter. There was nothing really special about him. He wasn't as good-looking as the other three, and he didn't have much of an athletic build. He was more on the chubby side, or _"pleasantly plump"_ as he would call it. He was much shorter, and had blonde hair with blue-gray eyes. He was more of the watcher, than to play pranks along with his friends, and liked to stay out of trouble.

"Lily!" Lauren yelled, once she caught sight of her best friend, and waved. Lily waved back, and pushed her trolley over to where her friends were. When she got there, Lauren gave her a huge hug that could knock anyone down on his or her bum.

"Hey Lauren, how did your aunt and uncle treat you?" Lily asked, looking concern at her friend.

Lauren's parents died in a car crash when she was only one, and her aunt and uncle became her legal guardians (she was muggle born like Lily). But, ever since she got her Hogwart's letter, they've treated her badly and stopped paying attention to her, and were known as a "freak".

"I'll tell you later," she said in a low voice, and glanced at the Marauders. Lily caught on that she didn't want the four boys to know about her aunt and uncle do to her, so she just put it to the side for later.

The Marauders just started hanging around with Lily and Lauren in the middle for their previous year, when Remus started dating Lily and Lauren's ex-friend, Mary Sue Watson. Mary Sue was known as their ex-friend because ever since she was started dating Remus, she thought she was really popular for dating a Marauder, and neglected Lily and Lauren. But when Remus found out about how she was treating Lily and Lauren, and how she was just using him to get popular, Remus dumped Mary Sue in a heartbeat.

Now, Mary Sue was just one of those freaky, stalker, psycho people that no one cared about.

"Hey guys!" Lilly greeted the four boys, with a warm smile.

"Hey Lily," the boys greeted back, returning the warm smile. Except Sirius, who gave her a huge bear hug.

"_Oh_, Lily! I've missed you _so_ much!" Sirius said, over dramatically, patting her soft red hair.

"Sirius, I missed you too, but some times I need to _breath_ you know," Lily laughed, her head buried tightly in his chest. As he let go, James suggested that they went in find a compartment on the train, before they were all filled up.

Everyone agreed, and went on to the train, after loading their trunks on the train, they went to find a compartment. On the way there, Peter said he had to meet someone, and went to another compartment.

As they settled into their compartment, they started talking about their summers.

"Nothing really exciting happened for me. My older brother visited us from Spain, and he brought his girlfriend. She's a babe that one, and she have the biggest boo-" James said, until he got interrupted by Lily.

"_Okay_, James. I don't think that Lauren and me really care about some other girl's knockers. So Lauren, have you heard from Michael during the summer?" Lily asked.

Michael was Lauren's current boyfriend, and they've been dating since the beginning of the previous year. Michael was a Hufflepuff, and was incredibly handsome, some girls even say that he was even more attractive than all the Marauders put together (excluding Peter of course), and that was **HOT**.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, he only sent me only a couple of owls this summer," Lauren said, with a confused expression on her face.

As if he was being called, Michael opened the door of the compartment, with his clothes _strangely_ disheveled.

"Michael!" Lauren yelled, and got up and hugged him tightly.

"How come I barely got any owls from you?" She asked, smacking him in the chest.

He took a while to answer, and finally said, "I'm sorry, baby, but I was busy. Will you forgive me?"

Lauren pretended to have a mad expression on her face, than smiled up at him. "Of course I forgive you." She said, and went up on her tiptoes, to give him a little kiss.

The 'little kiss' became a fully out snogging session, and James had to give a little 'cough' to make them realize that they weren't alone. The couple separated, and looked behind them.

"Sorry mates, we'll go find another compartment," Michael said, and took Lauren by the hand, and led her out of the compartment. Once they left, Sirius spoke up, with complete jealousy in his voice.

"Lily, Mr. Pretty-boy is cheating on Lauren," he said, in a serious tone.

"Mr. Pretty-boy? Sirius, seriously, I'm pretty sure that _Michael _isn't cheating on Lauren," Lily said, nearly positive.

"Lily, I think Sirius is right. I mean, you saw how Mr. Fancy-pants' clothes were all messed up," James said, agreeing with Sirius.

"Well, he could've gotten up late this morning, and was in a rush," Lily stated, not wanting to believe that one of the most gorgeous guys in the whole school is cheating on her best friend.

"Come on Lily, even I agree with Sirius and James. Us guys know these things," Remus acknowledged, also agreeing with Sirius.

Lily was about to say something else, but than Peter came in, clothes disheveled, hair messy, face red, and _a hickey_ on his neck.

"Wormtail! What the hell happened to you?!" Remus asked, completely surprised.

"Ummm…" Peter said, his face turning redder.

"You scored, didn't you?! Is that where you were, with a girl? What was her name? Is she hot? What house?" Sirius and James bombarded him with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on you guys, let Wormtail tell us," Remus said, still shocked to see his chubby little friend actually getting some action.

Peter sat down, and took a deep breath. " Well, uhh… yeah, I did score, yeah, that's where I was. Her name is…uhh…Mi-Michelle, and yeah she was hot, and Hufflepuff," he said, stuttering.

"Damn Wormtail! Never knew you could get a girl," James said, looking towards Lily.

Lily just sat there, laughing about who would actually want to go out with Peter.

Throughout the train ride, James kept on stealing glances at Lily when she was talking to Sirius.

"So, _Siri_, what makes you so sure that Michael is cheating on Lauren?" Lily asked. Peter looked up from his chocolate frogs that he was eating, and looked strangely interest in their conversation.

"'Cause, I just know. It's like a sixth sense that I have or something. Plus, what does Lauren see in Mr. Whatever-the-freak-his-name-is?" Sirius asked, in pure disgust.

"Well, if you really want to know, he's tall, incredibly handsome, has beautiful hazel eyes, those sexy, muscular arms, and from what I've heard, he's got a big di-" Lily started off dreamily, until she got cut off.

"OKAY LILY! I get it! No need to go into _details_!" Sirius yelled, covering his ears.

Peter was just strangely _giggling_ to himself.

"Siri…Am I sensing jealousy that Michael is dating _Lauren_?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Uhh… look at the time! I must got and change into my robes! Bye!" Sirius said, squeaky, running out of the door.

A few minutes later, Lauren came in, clothes disheveled, and lip glossed smeared.

"Well, well, Miss Jelloson, been doing something naughty lately?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lauren just rolled her eyes and turned to Lily. "Hey, Lil, let's go get changed into our robes on, and I'll tell you about the you-know-what."

Lily nodded, fully understanding what the you-know-what was, and saying good-bye to James, Remus, and Peter. Lily saw that Peter was giving Lauren an awfully dirty looked as she followed Lauren out of the compartment, and to the restroom, where they were changing.

As the two girls were changing into their robes, Lily noticed that on Lauren's upper arm, there was a lightning shaped scar, which she never saw before.

"Hey, Lauren, where'd you get that scar? It wasn't there before," Lily asked, grabbing Lauren's arm and inspecting the wound.

"Ahh, watch it! It's not fully-healed yet," Lauren said, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, sorry. So where's it from?" Lily asked again.

"Will, you know my cousin, Darla, right?" Lily nodded. "Well, she thought it would be 'cool' to cut me with a knife, and she started chasing me around the damn house trying to cut me. Well, she only got a couple cuts on me, as you could see, and it made a scar," Lauren explained.

Lily nodded, and they continued putting their robes on. When they were done, they went back to the compartment, where Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were talking about Quidditch.

"Hey, Lauren, do you think we'll win the cup this year?" James asked the fellow teammate.

"Yeah, there's a chance, but if we practice a little more, than we'll win for sure. Who's the new captain this year anyways?" Lauren asked.

"It's Christopher Wannahawkalugi," Sirius answered.

"Ah, Wannahawkalugi would work us hard for sure. He's obsessed with Quidditch, that one," Lauren responded.

They all continued talking about Quiddtich, until the train stopped at the Hogsmead station. As the six Gryffindors exited the train, they got onto a carriage. When they arrived at the castle, the hopped out of the carriage, and Lauren looked up at the illuminating castle.

"It's good to be home," she said with a big smile, to the others. The others greatly agreed, and entered into the Entrance Hall.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, so how did you like the first chapter? Lauren is sort of like Harry Potter, don't you agree? You know, with the parent dieing at one, living with evil aunt and uncle, and abusive cousin…? Yeah… well please review, and I'll throw in the next chapter. 


	2. We NeedA Plan

**A/n:** Okay, so here's the next chapter. I just noticed that the first chapter was very long, and I'm sorry if the other chapters aren't as long as that one. Well…here you go! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 2 – We Need…A Plan 

When they got into the Great Hall, the sat at their house table, and watched as the new first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall. A couple minutes later, the professor read the first name on the list, and the sorting began.

"Man, why do these things take so long? I'm starving," Peter complained, him stomach grumbling.

The others giggled…well actually, Lily and Lauren giggled, and James, Sirius, and Remus laughed. As the sorting ended, Dumbledoor stood up and made his usual begging-of-the-year speech. Than, when he finally ended his speech, food appeared on the tables, and Peter, being the pig he is, was the first to get a grab on the food and started munching on it.

"Hey, Wormtail, where's your girlfriend at?" James asked, looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Umm…she's over there," Peter answered, pointing to a spot over at that house table.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lauren asked, looking at Peter with a weird look.

"Uhh…yeah…" Peter replied, rather squeaky.

"Yeah Lauren. That girl practically sucked the life out of him, giving him that hickey," Sirius said, pointing to the big red spot on Peter's neck. Lauren just stared at the red spot on his neck… really horror-struck.

"So Wormtail, where is this lucky lass of yours?" James asked, once again, looking where his friend pointed him.

"Uh…she's the one with the yellow robes on," Peter said, trying to avoid the subject, for some reason.

"Peter, they are _all_ wearing yellow robes," Lily said, trying to look for the girl who was really desperate to go out with a guy like Peter.

"No…uhh…they are all wearing _canary _yellow…Mi-Michelle is just wearing yellow," Peter said, stuttering.

"What's the difference?" Remus asked, also looking for this Michelle girl.

Peter was about to say something about the difference between canary yellow and yellow, but than Dumbledoor stood up, and Peter seemed to give a sigh of relief. "Students, it is now time to go to your common rooms and get settled in. Prefects, please escort the first years to the common rooms so they won't get lost," he (Dumbledoor) said, and sat back down.

After the speech, Peter was the first one to get up, and ran off, disappearing into the crowed. The others didn't bother chasing after him because he might be doing something with his girlfriend, and they did _not_ want to know what they were up too. Merlin wouldn't even probably want to know what _they_ were up too. The thought of it just gave them the chills. So, the others took their time getting up, and started walking towards the common room. Lily and James leading the way, with Sirius, Remus, and Lauren a couple of feet behind them.

They were watching Lily and James with close attention, and they noticed a special connection between the two. Like James would say something funny, and Lily would laugh her arse off. And, them knowing James, he wasn't that funny. Hell, even a banana is funnier then him. Then James would look at Lily and say something, supposedly stupid, and than Lily would playfully slap him.

"Aww…They just look so cute together. I wonder when they are going to admit to each other that they like one another," Lauren said, looking at Lily, like a mother would looking at her baby grow up. But that would've make Lily look like a rather tall baby, and make Lauren quite a short mother.

Than, an imaginary light bulb came on, on top of Sirius's head.

"Guys, I think that James and Lily like each other," Sirius said, receiving odd looks from both Lauren and Remus.

"Uh…Padfoot, not meaning to burst your bubble or anything, but Lauren already established that five seconds ago," Remus commented, on Sirius's _"idea"_.

"Yeah, and I think that they should tell each other how they feel about one another," Sirius said, completely ignoring Remus's comment, and receiving even odder looks from the two. But than Remus and Lauren decided that they weren't going to bother anymore.

"And what do you suggest we do? Torture them with whips and chains until they admit it?" Lauren said, sarcastically.

"Nah, that's too much dirty work, and that's a little too kinky. We need…a plan," Sirius said, trying to think hard, and missing the sarcastic in Lauren's voice.

 "No, really? Than what do _you_ plan we do?" Remus said, getting a little annoyed by Sirius for pointing out all the obvious answers, when they were already pointed out.

"Hmm…well, from my intelligent mind, I think we should help Lily and James admit that they really do like each other. You know, give them a little push towards the bed?" Sirius stated.

Lauren grew wide-eyed, "You want _us_ to take them into _bed_?" she asked, her voice squeaky.

"No, you _little munchkin_. I mean give them a little push to the right direction…you know to make them realize how the feel about each other." Sirius said, looking down at Lauren. 

Lauren looked up at Sirius, than looked up at Remus. Thinking of how many ways that Lily could come up with to kill her if she found out about all of this. Than, she figured what the hell, and looked back at Sirius.

"Sounds good to me _Siri_, you could count me in," Lauren said, calling him by an old nickname that he didn't like just for shits and giggles.

"Great! What about you Moony?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend.

Remus looked at Sirius, than looked down to Lauren, than back to Sirius.

"What the hell, sure." He said, figuring that he was going to be dragged into all of this anyways, whether if he liked it or not.

"Great! We'll figure out our first task for our mission tomorrow," Sirius said, punching his fist into the air.

"Mission?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Yeah, well I watched this one Muggle movie at Prong's house this summer with this one guy who talked funny. His name is like James Bond or something, and he's like a secret agent that goes on secret missions. Well anyways, I just thought that this plan has sort of a 'secret mission' kick to it, don't you think?" Sirius explained, entering the Portrait Hole.

Lauren and Remus just nodded their heads, not even going to bother on making a comment on what he just said, because they knew that he would say something even more stupid.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** You like? Well…review and than I'll maybe throw in a chapter. : )


	3. Being Chased Around By A Psycho

**A/n:** Okay, the next chapters… enjoy!

-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 3 – Being Chased Around By A Psycho 

Later on that night, someone tapping her violently on her shoulder waked Lauren up. She tried to ignore it but it was bugging the hell out of her. When she opened her eyes to see who was tapping on her shoulder, she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"AHH!" She yelped, and rolled over to get away from the two pairs of eyes, but than she fell off her bed with a big 'thump'.

"Keep it down, would you? You'll wake up the others," Sirius said helping Lauren up.

"What in the _bloody hell_ are you guys doing here? This is a _girl's_ dorm and –" She started to whisper loudly. She would've continued but she couldn't help but notice that Sirius _and_ Remus were staring at here. She than remembered…she slept in her _bra and underwear_ only. She was hoping that she might've slept in some decent sleeping clothes that night, and looked down. Nope. She was wearing her underwear.

She blushed, and grabbed a blanket off her bed to cover herself up.

"Go meet me down in the common room and than you could tell me what you woke me up for," Lauren said, searching in her trunk to find some decent sleeping clothes to wear. Sirius, and a very tired looking Remus, walked down to the common room, and waited for Lauren on the sofas by the fire.

When Lauren came down, in proper pajamas this time, she plopped down on the sofa across from Sirius and Remus. It was rather dark in there, having the fire as the only source of light.

"So, Sirius, what news do you bring me at," she glanced at the clock, "two in the bloody morning?" Lauren asked, not sounding very happy.

"Well, first off, I would like to compliment that baby blue undergarments look very nice on you," Sirius said, receiving a deadly death glare from Lauren, but than he continued, "Well, Lauren, Remus, I'm happy to inform you that I, Sirius Black, came up with our first task on _Mission: Make Lily and James realize that they love each other, and have little baby Lilys and Jamess._"

Lauren gave him an even more deadlier death glare, if possible, and Remus gave him a congratulating snore.

"And what is that, Sirius?" Lauren asked, in a trying-to-be-nice-and-not-trying-to-be-mean tone, and her eye strangely twitching.

Sirius gave a little cough, and was starting to get afraid on the little girl. "Well…uh…we have to make them admit that they like one another to us…" he said, his voice small and squeaky.

Lauren's eye twitched a little more, and she looked like she was going to kill. "Sirius, you _stupid_ git! _You_ woke me up at _TWO_ in the bloody morning, just to tell me this worthless piece of sh—" Lauren couldn't finish her sentence because someone plopped down right next to Remus, making him wake up.

"_Why, Hello Remus_," said the person in a seductive way.

"Wha-? Huh? Who are you?" Remus asked, squinting to try and figure out who was talking to him. The face came closer, and the light from the fire showed her face.

"AHH!" Remus screamed girlishly, and hopped on to Sirius's lap.

Sirius looked over at the figure.

"AHH!" he screamed girlishly too, and carried Remus across to wear Lauren was sitting, and sat on her lap.

"Oh Merlin! You guys are heavy you know that? Why are you guys so scared…the only person that would make you this scared is…" Lauren looked over at the girl that was now visible in the light…it was MARY SUE!

"AHH!" Lauren screamed, hiding the view of Mary Sue by burying her face in Sirius's back.

"_No need to be alarmed Remmy, I just really, really, miss you,"_ Mary Sue said, seductively, while smiling seductively, and walked towards the trio, seductively.

"Well…umm…that's nice to know. But I'm terrible tired, and we got to be headed to bed," Remus said squeakily, taking Sirius by the arm, and Sirius taking Lauren's hand.

"_Come back Remmy! Don't leave me again!_" Mary Sue said a little too overly dramatic, but still seductive, chasing them in a very seductive way.

"Where to go…where to go…" Remus rambled to himself, leading Sirius and Lauren in circles around the common room, trying to get away from Mary Sue.

Lauren, being at the other end, turned the opposite direction, and headed towards the girl's dormitories, dragging Sirius and Remus along with her.

"Sirius, let _go_ of my hand," Lauren said, climbing the steps leading to the dormitories.

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Sirius whined, looking behind him if Mary Sue was still following him.

"Okay guys, you could leave now," Lauren said, entering the seventh year dorms, Sirius still holding her hand.

"No! What if _she's_ still out here?" Sirius said his voice trembled with fear.

"You babies, fine than. I guess you guys could stay here for the night, but sleep on the _floor_," Lauren ordered. Remus dropped where he was standing and fell asleep immediately. As for Sirius, he followed Lauren into her bed, and got underneath the covers with her.

"_Sirius_, on the floor, _now_," Lauren said, sternly. She certainly wasn't in the mood because she was woken up so early in the morning just to be chased around the common room by a damn psycho.

"B-but, I'm going to have nightmares of _her_ and I want someone to protect me," Sirius pouted, making up and excuse just to sleep next Lauren.

"Okay, whatever. Just _no_ touching." She said giving up, knowing that she could never knock any sense into him.

"Yay! You could be my little teddy bear!" Sirius said, childishly, and pulled Lauren closer to him with his arm around her waist, and fell asleep. Lauren was about to object, but than she was to tired too, so she just fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Lily woke up with the sun in her eyes. She opened her curtains, and saw that Lauren's curtains were closed. Than she walked over to wake up Lauren, for breakfast, but than she tripped over something. Lily groaned, and rolled over to see a sleeping Remus on the floor.

"Remus?!" Lily exclaimed, attempting to wake up the sleeping boy.

"But Mummy! I want the doggy…not a kitty cat!" Remus said to himself, rolling over.

Lily shook him, and then he opened his eyes, and saw Lily, than he looked around his surroundings.

"Hello, Lily! Lovely morning isn't it?" Remus greeted, propping himself on one elbow to face Lily. Lily was about to ask him why he was there, in the _girl's dorm_, sleeping, on the _floor_, but a big, loud, snore came from Lauren's bed.

"Lauren doesn't snore," Lily said thoughtfully to herself, getting up from the floor. Remus followed her in suit. She opened Lauren's curtain to see Sirius, in _bed_, with his arm _around_ Lauren. Lily was about to wake them, but than Remus stopped her.

Lily gave him a weird look. "Do you have a camera?" Remus asked. Lily caught on to his idea, and rummaged through her trunk for one. It was her new wizarding camera that she got during the summer, and had never got a chance to use it, until now, and now was perfect.

Lily aimed the camera at the sleeping Lauren and Sirius, than…

FLASH!__

Lauren and Sirius stirred and the first thing that they caught sight was Remus and Lily snickering at a picture. Lauren felt a strong arm around her waist, and looked behind her and saw a Sirius looking at her.

They both stared into each other's eyes and than Lauren looked down at his luscious, moist, juicy, delicious, lips. They were moving closer to each other, until they heard a scream from one of the other beds, and than quickly separated.

"Oh my gosh! Cindy! Jan! _Remus Lupin_ is in _our_ dorm!" yelled Marsha, waking up the other two. The two other girls woke up squealing, sounding like banshees.

"Come on Padfoot! Let's go before they do only-Merlin-knows-what to us!" Remus yelled, and ran out the dorm.

"Oh my gosh! _Sirius Black_ is here too!" Yelled Cindy.

"Uhh…you should go," Lauren said, still looking deeply into his brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, I should," Sirius answered, also looking into her dark blue eyes, "remember about the you-know-what." He added. Lauren nodded, and as he ran out of the dorm, Remus was waiting for him at the end of the staircase.

-*-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Aww…I think Lauren and Sirius are the cutest things ever! Well…review! And I'll throw in the next chapter.


	4. Task One: Admitting

**A/n: **Once again, another chapter. Enjoy!

-*-*-*-

Chapter 4 – Task One: Admitting 

After Sirius left, Lauren sighed, and lied her head back down on her pillow. When the screaming banshee triplets were done obsessing over how the two marauders were in the dorm, Lily spoke up.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked a playful smile danced on her face. Lauren gave Lily a weird look, as if saying whom the hell are you talking about?

"You know who I'm talking about Lauren…Sirius," Lily continued, sitting on Lauren's bed.

"Lily, I _have_ no idea what you are talking about. Plus, I have a _boyfriend_ remember?" Lauren reminded her. Lily just didn't believe here, but she let it go anyways. The two girls got dressed, and made their way to the common room, to wait for their friends.

"What about you?" Lauren asked, bring up the subject again.

"What about me?" Lily asked, at a complete loss.

Lauren rolled her eyes, and thorough her question. "Do you think James as _more_ than a friend?"

"No! We are _just_ friends, and you know that," Lily answered, her face becoming as red as her hair. She hoped her best friend wouldn't see right through her.

"You're lying, I'm your best friend. I could see right though you," Lauren said, knowingly.

"Darn. Oh why do you have to be my best friend?" Lily asked, sarcastically. The two girls walked into the common room, and the boys were waiting for them.

"You guys ready?" James asked. The two girls nodded, and they went their way to the Great Hall to munch on their breakfast.

On the way there, someone brutally bumped into Lauren.

"Watch it, squirt," he said, quite mean, as he walked passed the little girl.

"_Michael?_" Lauren called for the boy who bumped into her, confused, but mad at the same time. The boy, turned around, and sure enough it was Michael.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry baby! I didn't know it was you!" Michael said, apologizing, grabbing Lauren's hand. Sirius had a little coughing fit that sounded strangely like 'No your not you stupid, lying, big-headed prat.' But no one actually noticed.

Lauren looked at Michael, and he gave her one of his charming smiles that could make anyone's heart melt.

"It's okay," She said sweetly, entwining his fingers with hers, and they all continued their way to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Liar-Liar-Pants-On-Fire has her whipped," Sirius stated to everyone else.

Lily just rolled her eyes, while James and Remus agreed. Meanwhile…Peter was giving Lauren and Michael deadly death glares.

When breakfast ended, the six Gryffindors made their way to History of Magic, and Professor Binns's giving quite a boring lecture about the first war against werewolves and vampires.

Lily was avidly taking notes (being the smart cookie she is). Lauren had fallen asleep, because she had a little interruption the night before. Remus was also avidly taking notes, while Peter was munching on food (that fat…person), and James and Sirius were so bored, that it was too much boredness that their little minds could handle.

Sirius wrote James a note, and passed it next to him where he was sitting.

'Hey Jamesie-boy! I was just wondering…do you like Lilikins, by any chance? – Padfoot' 

James read the note, and glanced back at Sirius, who was giving him an innocent, _too innocent_, smile. James wrote back.

'Why do you want to know? Are you trying to make me admit that I like her, and than you'll are making a 'secret plan' with Moony and Lauren to hook us up?'

James passed the note back to Sirius, and being as fast as he could, Sirius wrote something back.

'NO! Never! Where did you ever get that idea? So is that a yes or no?' 

James smiled, and was about to write something back, but the bell rang, and everyone started leaving the class.

The _five_ Gryffindors were now making their way to Herbology, when they noticed one of them was missing.

"Hey, Lily, where's Lauren?" Remus asked, looking around to find the little girl.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Lily responded, also looking around for her little friend. Than it hit her, "Oh no! She's still in Professor Binns's class sleeping!" Lily exclaimed, rushing back to the History of Magic classroom, the others following close behind her.

When they got there, sure enough, Lauren was still sleeping, snoring horribly loud, with fifth year Ravenclaws staring at her. Lily walked up to her sleeping friend and shook her shoulder gently.

Lauren didn't wake up, but instead she mumbled something strangely sounding like, 'Owl took my bacon.' This time, the girl got even weirder looks, and Lily ran out of ideas to wake her up. She looked over at the four boys, and they all shrugged their shoulder. Than, James had the _perfect_ idea.

"Hey, Lauren. Sirius is dancing around naked carrying a plate of bacon," James whispered, but loud enough for _everyone_ to hear. As soon as Lauren heard the word 'bacon', her head shot up glancing around for the naked Sirius with the bacon. But, _of course_, she just wanted the bacon.

The others, including the fifth year Ravenclaws, were laughing at her. She was looking at them, and than asked, "James, where's the bacon?" Everybody just laughed at the very puzzled Lauren.

"Uhh…Lauren, you got a little drool right here," Lily said, pointing to a spot on her face, warning Lauren on their way to the green houses. Lauren quickly wiped the drool off her chin, sending a _very_ deadly death glare, for not giving her any bacon.

Soon after Herbology, was Transfiguration, and before they knew it, dinner ended. They talked for a while in the common room, about Quidditch and such, until they had to go bed. And that night was certainly un-eventful.

*_Creepy, dark voice, from no where*_

_It was a dark, stormy night for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was around twelve or so in the late night/early morning, and one of the Gryffindor students was sleeping peacefully in his warm bed, dreaming about his life-long fantasies and other…things. Until, a bright light shined in the sleeping-peacefully Gryffindor, waking him up._

"Wha-?" James slurred, confused, and tired, but he couldn't say anything more because someone sello-taped him mouth shut. He also couldn't see anything because, well first off, he didn't have his glasses on, and well second, someone blindfolded him.

He could feel himself being lifted up from his bed, and into a chair. His arms were being tied to the arms of the chair, and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. Then a dark, creepy, eerie, scary, chilling, bloodcurdling, terrifying, ghostly, unnatural, voice came from in front of him.

"JAMES I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME POTTER! I HAVE ONE QUESTION TO ASK YOU, AND YOU _MUST_ ANSWER THIS QUESTION TRUTHFULLY!" the dark, creepy, voice yelled.

"Padfoot?! What the hell?" James said, angry with his best friend waking him up, and not knowing his middle name.

Thunder roared. "I'm not Padfoot! I am…. LAUREN!" Thunder roared again, and lightning stricken, giving it a very scary affect.

"What the hell are you doing to me? You're not going to molest me, are you?" James said, frightened.

"No! Of course not, James you're not really my type." Lauren said in her regular voice, but continued in her dark creepy voice, "James! Would you answer my question truthfully?" Thunder roared loudly.

"Just ask me the damn question, Lauren!" James said with a grumpy tone.

"Gee-willerkers! Someone's in a bad mood! You know better than to use _that_ tone with me! Remus! Pull the tape off!" Lauren said, in her creepy dark voice. Right when she said _'pull the tape off'_, Remus pulled a strip of tape off of James's arm.

"AHH! What was that for?" James asked, in great pain. Tears forming up in his eyes, but you couldn't tell because he was blindfolded.

"No need for question, oh stupid one! Let my questioner ask thy questions!" Lauren said, once again in her 'scary voice'.

"James I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name-Because-I-Forgot Potter, I have one question, and one question must be answered truthfully. DO YOU LIKE LILY I-DON'T-KNOW-HER-MIDDLE-NAME EVANS?!" Sirius said, in his 'scary voice'. Thunder roared violently.

"What? No!" James answered, dishonest.

"LIAR! REMUS! TAPE!" Lauren yelled. Remus pulled off another strip of tape and James screamed in pain.

"DO YOU LIKE LILY?!" Sirius asked, once again.

"No!" James answered, untruthful, once again.

"LIAR!" Lauren bellowed, and Remus pulled off another strip of tape off James. James screamed like a little girl.

"DO…YOU…LIKE…LILY?!" Sirius bellowed.

"Okay! Okay! I like Lily!" James admitted, crying. Once he answered, thunder roared aggressively, and lightning struck, intensely.

Remus, Lauren, and Sirius untied James from the chairs, and pulled the remaining strips of tape off his arms.

"Ok, thanks James! Night you guys, see you in the morning," Lauren said, regularly, exiting out of the room. James muttered to himself, walking back to his bed, saying how his friends had completely gone nutters.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, you like? You review, I update. It's as easy as that! Hope you enjoyed! : )


	5. Task Two: Alone Time

**A/n:** Well, thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter Five – Task Two: Alone Time 

The next morning, someone violently tapping on her shoulder once again waked Lauren up earlier than usual. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see the same two pairs of eyes, who woke her up last time, looking back at her.

_Thank Merlin I'm sleeping in something besides my underwear this time,_ Lauren thought to herself, as she sat up.

"Get dressed, and meet us in the common room for task two," whispered Sirius, as he left the dorm with a very sleepy Remus behind him.

Lauren obeyed, and searched through her trunk to find her school robes, Once she slipped the on, and fixed her hair, she quietly left the dorm where Sirius and Remus were waiting for her.

"You finally decided to wake me up at a decent hour, eh?" Lauren asked, sitting at her normal seat on the sofa across from them.

"Yeah, and it's a shame that you weren't in your underwear this time," Sirius teased, leaning back on the sofa he and Remus were sitting on.

Lauren just rolled her eyes and asked, "So, what's task two _Siri_?"

"Well, since there is a Hogsmead trip this up-coming weekend, which only leaves us two days, I've decided that all five of us will go together like we usually do, and than when we arrive at Three Broomsticks, me, you, and Remus would leave, and that would give them some 'alone time'." Sirius explained.

"Five of us? Where's the sixth?" Lauren asked, wondering where the sixth friend would be.

"Oh, well, me and Remus figured that Peter would be with his girlfriend, so we decided to leave him out of the picture," Sirius explained, while looking over at Remus who nodded.

A couple minutes later, other Gryffindors began filling the common room and leaving for breakfast. They waited for Peter, James, and Lily to come downstairs so they could all go to the Great Hall together.

Finally, two days passed, and Lauren was peacefully sleeping, until she had woken up by someone singing terribly, and out loud.

"Why do you build me up, baby, 

_Just to let me down, and mess me around._

_And than worst of all, you never call, baby,_

_When you say you will, but I love you still._

_I need you more than anyone, darlin',_

_You know that I have from the start._

_So, build me up buttercup, don't break my heart,"_ Lily sang, awfully, but _Thank Merlin_ that Marsha, Jan, and Cindy was already gone.

"Lily…" Lauren moaned, but Lily was still singing loudly and couldn't hear because she had her headphones on. (She was listening to her portable cassette player, and let's just pretend that battery-powered objects could work in Hogwarts.)

"LILY!" Lauren groaned loudly, throwing a pillow at her friend's head. Lily screamed as the pillow hit her, and she looked over where the pillow came from, and smiled.

"Finally! You're awake! Get dressed and we'll meet the guys downstairs to go to Hogsmead," Lily said, throwing Lauren a pair of jeans and shirt, along with her robes. Lauren grumpily got up and started putting her clothes on.

_ * Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm…*_

_"Oh my darlin',_

_Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me,_

_Twice on the pipe, if the answer is no._

_Oh my sweetness,_

_Means you'll meet me in the hallway,_

Oh, twice on the pipe, if you ain't gonna show…" James sung, also horribly, fixing his already messed up hair, and making it even messier. 

"JAMES! SHUT UP!" Remus and Sirius yelled at the same time, getting out of their own beds, and starting to get dressed to go to Hogsmead.

"How do you know all these Muggle songs, Prongs?" Remus asked, pulling his shirt over his head, and putting on his other one.

"My parents are a big fan of Muggle music," James stated, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hey, James-y, where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, looking over at the vacant bed that was supposed to be Peter's.

"Dunno. Maybe he left earlier to meet with Michelle," James answered, with a mouth full of toothpaste foam.

"Oh, ok," Sirius shrugged, putting on a pair of jeans, and waited for the other two to get finished getting dressed. Once they were all done, the three of them walked down to the common room to see that Lily and Lauren were sitting on a sofa waiting for them. Well, actually, Lily was waiting, and Lauren was sleeping.

Once Lily saw the three boys walk down to the common room, she shook Lauren to wake her up.

"Shall we go then?" Lily asked, smiling at the three boys. They nodded, and they walked out of the portrait hole, and onto the path to Hogsmead, with Lily and James leading the way, and Remus, Sirius, and Lauren behind them.

"So you guys ready for task two?" Sirius asked, looking at the two. Remus nodded, and Lauren was looking around, not hearing a thing he said.

"What's up Lauren?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for Michael. We've been distant lately," Lauren said, giving up on her search.

"It's okay Lauren! If Mitchell doesn't want to be with you anymore, than me, Remus, and James would kick his arse into a bloody pulp," Sirius said, throwing a brotherly arm over her shoulders.

"Uhh…Sirius, it's Michael. But thanks," Lauren said, looking up at her two friends.

"No problemo, Lauren. That's what friends are for right?" Remus said, giving her a small grin.

When the five Gryffindors walked into Three Broomsticks, they sat at their usual table, and ordered a round of warm butter beers, and started talking.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"Uhh… We don't know, but we figured he was somewhere with Michelle," James answered.

Someone walked into the restaurant, and Lauren looked over at the person who just walked in, and smile spread across her face. It was Michael.

"Michael!" Lauren exclaimed, waving him over to where they sat. He saw her, and walked over to where the group was.

"Lauren, we need to break up," Michael said, immediately cutting to the chase.

"What?! Why?!" Lauren asked, confused, she wasn't going to cry because she wasn't the type who cries over guys.

"Because, well…because I've been cheating on you." He said, looking at the floor.

Sirius looked at Lily, and gave her a look that seemed to say 'I-told-you-so' and Lily just rolled her eyes, looking back at the scene that was taking place.

"WHAT?! WITH WHO?!" Lauren asked in rage, her face getting red in anger.

"With me," a new voice came into the scene, and stepping from behind Michael, stood no one other than…

PETER! (If you readers haven't figured it out yet…)

Peter stood right beside Michael, and entwined his fingers with him.

Lauren looked like she was going to puke, and Lily gave a big gasp. James choked on his butter beer, and Sirius and Remus stared wide-eyed at the unusual couple. Just imagine, a good-looking seventeen year-old boy, holding hands with an ugly, mouse looking, and fat, seventeen-year old boy. Not a pretty sight.

"For how long?" Lauren yelled, in fury, making most of the people in the restaurant look at the scene.

"Lauren, honey, don't yell, your—" Michael began, but was cut off.

"Don't 'honey' me! I asked you a question, now answer it!" Lauren yelled, not caring that everybody in the restaurant were staring at her.

"Since the middle of last year." Michael mumbled quietly, but Lauren and the rest of the people in the restaurant could hear him perfectly clear.

"LAST YEAR?!" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Michael responded.

Lauren grew wide-eyed, and she realized something. "So that means, that after you kissed HIM," she pointed a finger at Peter, "you kissed me?" Michael nodded, and Lauren's eye twitched, which usually did when she was angry. "So that means…that I have HIS saliva in my mouth! EW! Could you have at least chose a more good-looking guy to snog with?!" Lauren said, and continued rambling to her self.

"Milo, or whatever your name is, you got the count of three to run, before we kick your arse," Sirius said, getting out of his seat. Michael just stared where he was, confused.

"One…" James started, also getting up.

"Two…" Remus continued the count, getting up along with his two friends.

"Come my love! Let's runaway and never come back!" Peter said, pulling Michael out of the restaurant.

"THREE!" Sirius finished. The three boys ran out of the door, chasing after the two lovers. After they left, everyone returned back around, and continued what they were doing before the whole scene.

"Lauren…?" Lily said, breaking the silence between the two, and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. But, Lauren just shrugged it off, and walked to the bar.

"Give me a bottle of your strongest fire whiskey," Lauren said, putting a few knuts on the counter.

"Sorry young lady, but we don't sell alcoholic-drinks to Hogwarts students," the bartender said. Lauren sighed, and placed a few more knuts on the counter. The bartender took the money, and gave her the bottle of the strongest fire whiskey they had.

"Lauren Emily Jelloson! You know you shouldn't be drinking!" Lily scolded her, trying to take the bottle away from her friend, but than Lauren pulled the bottle out of Lily's reach and took a big swing of it.

"Whatever," Lauren said, taking another big swing of the whiskey. Lily knew that she couldn't stop her, so she decided to just let her drink, and she'll learn her lesson afterwards.

"You know what Lil-eee-un? I think that I'm cursed," Lauren slurred. Lily eyed Lauren inquisitively. She only took two sings of the whiskey, and she was already drunk.

"You're cursed? How?" Lily asked.

"Well, do you remember how I went out with David Pink, and Dean Cockerdoodle in fourth year?" Lauren slurred, as she took another swing. Lily nodded. "Well, they're gay now. They're going out," Lauren finished, taking another swing.

"How exactly does that make you cursed?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Well," Lauren said, taking another swing, "it seems like every guy a I kiss or go out with, they turn gay." Lauren garbled.

"Lauren, that does not mean you're cursed," Lily said, convincing.

"Yes it does! Just face it Lil-eee-un, I'm cursed," Lauren said, chugging down the rest of the bottle, and gave a loud belch. Than, a muggle song came on the jukebox that she just liked all too much.

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done,_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,_

_It's easy." _Lauren sang along to the song. Lily was trying to hush her up a bit, but Lauren continued to sing out loud anyways.

_"There's nothing you can make that can't be made,_

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time,_

_It's easy."_ Lauren continued, earning odd looks from random people in the restaurant. Lily buried her head in her hands.

_"All you need is love,_

_All you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need."_ Lauren sang the chorus. Then, James, Sirius, and Remus entered, and Lily walked up to them at the door, while Lauren continued singing.

"Is Lauren drunk?" James asked, looking at the drunken little girl, with an empty bottle of fire whiskey in one of hands, and singing, terribly.

"Yeah, she is. I tried to stop her, but as you could see, that didn't help much, and now she's giving me a migraine." Lily answered, massaging her temples. When the song ended, Lauren walked up to Lily and the three boys.

"James! How are you buddy? Isn't it just a kawinka-dink that were all here at the same time?" Lauren asked, a little tipsy. James, along with Sirius and Remus, looked at Lauren as if she grew three heads, and became a man.

"Uhh…yeah, Lauren. I think we should go now, your drunk," James said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the restaurant.

"I am…not drunk! I swear…to…Phred!" Lauren said, trying to sound convincing, but she greatly failed.

"Who's Phred?" Sirius asked Lauren.

"Phred's her owl," Lily answered, but Lauren ignored Lily's answer and came up with a whole new one.

Lauren gasps. She was flabbergasted! "You don't know who Phred is?" Lauren asked Sirius, wide-eyed, sounding like a three year old. Sirius shook his head. "Phred is one of the best super-heroes ever! She is a monkey, that could fly!" Lauren explained, making little whooshing noises as she spread her arms out and started running everywhere as if she was flying. But than she tripped over her own feet, and fell to the ground.

"Lauren, your drunk. We need to take you back to the castle," Remus said, holding out a hand to Lauren to help her up, but she just lay there, staring up at her friends.

"Nah, it's comfortable down here! I think I shall take a nap!" Lauren yawned, and closed her eyes, and she fell asleep immediately.

The others sighed, and James picked her up, and carried her as if she was a baby.

"So, did you find him?" Lily asked, on their way back to the castle.

"No, him and Wormtail both ran out to the other direction, towards the mountains," Sirius answered, looking over at the now-snoring Lauren.

"Oh, well, I guess Lauren in really depressed about this whole break up thing. I mean, this is the first time she'd ever drank," Lily stated. Lauren gave out a big snore, and the others laughed.

Once they got to the common room, Sirius and Remus offered to take Lauren up to bed, while Lily and James sat in the common room, to give them 'alone time'. Sirius carried Lauren up the stairs, and Remus opened the door to the dorm, the others weren't in the dorm yet, and Sirius settled Lauren on her bed. Once she was placed on her bed, she shot up, covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

"Ughh…" Lauren groaned, after worshiped the porcelain god (or she vomited in the toilet for all you slow people…no offence), for the second time.

"See, Lauren, that's why it's bad to drink," Sirius scolded.

"Gee Willerkers, Siri, no need to yell, I have a bad enough headache already," Lauren groaned, as she made another worship to the porcelain god.

"And don't you dare think about asking Remus to make a hang-over potion! You're just going to learn your lesson the hard way!" Sirius scolded, once again, rubbing her back. Remus just shook his head, and smiling at the two.

In the common room, Lily and James were sitting on the sofas across from each other, and they were talking. They stayed in a little bit of silence, until Lily broke up in laughter.

"What's so funny?" James asked, smiling. Boy, was her laugh was like music to his ears or what.

"Lauren thinks she's cursed," Lily said, trying to control her laughter.

"Why does she think that?" James said, seeing why Lauren being cursed is so damn funny.

"Well, do you know who David Pink and Dean Cockerdoodle is?" James nodded. "Okay, well, in fourth year Lauren went out with them, and the other day, she saw the and they were together, holding hands and doing such. So she believes that ever guy she kisses or goes out with turns gay, like how Michael did." Lily explained, than cracked up laughing. James started to laugh his ass off too.

"That's crazy!" James said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Yeah, I know right?" Lily replied, clutching her stomach.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, so I got reviews before saying that they knew Michael and Peter were already together before this chapter. Was it really that obvious? Well, darn, I guess I'm really stupid. Well, please review, and I'll throw in the next chapter as a treat!

Oh yeah, the songs that was in this chapter was called _All We Need Is Love_ by The Beatles, _Build Me Up Buttercup_ by The Temptations,and _Knock Three Times_ by Tony Orlando, I believe. Well, a long with most of the characters, I don't own those either. And with my whole 'Lauren thinks she cursed by whenever she kisses or goes out with a guy they turn gay' I got that from an episode of _Undressed_. And, unfortunately, I don't own that show either. : )


	6. Task Three: Destroy Tiffany

**A/n:** Thanks to you guys for all they wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it…well here is what I promised…the next chapter! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 6 – Task Three: Destroy Tiffany 

While Sirius and Remus were upstairs in the girl's dormitories helping Lauren control her queasiness, James and Lily were having a pleasant conversation about none other than the best thing to talk about: Quidditch. True, Lily didn't play Quidditch, but she still liked keeping track of all the professional teams.

"Well, I think that the Chudley Cannons are going to the World Cup this year," James said, with a proud smile on his face. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"The Cannons? Please, no! They haven't made it to a World Cup in over fifty years! What makes you think they're going to make it this year?" Lily asked.

James opened his mouth to prove his opinion, but a group of giggling girls in their year came walking into the common room. And it just had to be the snottiest group of girls that had to walk in, at that time. And the snottiest girl in the group decided to place herself on James's lap and flirt with him, completely ignoring Lily.

"Hey Jamesey-Wamesey," They snobby girl, known as Tiffany Sluttson, said, flirtingly.

"Uh…Hey Tammy," James said, trying to let her leave by purposely forgetting her name. Of course, everybody knew her name because she was the biggest whore in the school. He so wanted her to leave because he wanted to continue his lovely conversation with the girl he had liked since forever.

"He he he he…Oh Jamesey! You're so funny! It's Tiffany," The preppy girl (no offense to preps, I have nothing against them…please don't take this seriously) giggled in a high-pitched voice, and that gave it a sign of trouble for the three secret agents up in the girl's dormitories.

Remus looked out of the dorm room door, and looked at the scene that was taking place in the common room. He grew wide-eyed as Tiffany was feeling up on James, and Lily looked like she was going to pull her hair out.

"Red alert, you guys! We got have a big problem on our hands right now!" Remus yelled, running back into the dorm, and facing his friends.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius said, coming out of the bathroom, while Lauren washed her face with cold water.

"Sluttson is hitting on Prongs, and Lily is almost losing it," Remus said, trying to come up with something to make Tiffany go away, and out of the picture.

"Well, at least James and Lily aren't going an item yet, or Lily will think he's cheating on her," Lauren said, walking out of the bathroom and patting her face with a towel.

'THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!" Remus exclaimed, pumping his fist in to the air. Sirius and Lauren looked at him quizzically. "Ok, I came up with a plan for _Task Three: Destroy Tiffany_," Remus said, as they huddled up.

In the common room, Lily was about to pull her hair out, for she was having her second migraine of the day by Tiffany's annoying, irritating, aggravating, fake, high-pitched giggles. She just wanted to tell that little slut that one of her fake nails chipped, so she could go away and fix it, while she finished her conversation about Quidditch with her one-and-only. She also wished that Lauren would have been down here, because if she was, Tiffany would've been already gone by now, because Lauren was known for her nasty temper. Then, Sirius, Remus, and Lauren came running down the stairs.

"Well speak of the devil," Lily muttered to herself.

"JAMES!" Lauren yelled, and running up to James and Tiffany. James quickly sat up, which made Tiffany fall to the floor, but she quickly stood up beside James, and looked down evilly at Lauren.

"Sluttson?! What the _hell_ are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Lauren yelled. She swore that she was going to kill Remus and Sirius for this stupid plan of theirs. But they knew that she was a good actress, so she was good for the part.

"Boyfriend? Jelloson, last time I checked, you were going out with that gay freak," Tiffany responded, with a sin smile.

_'Oh shit!' _Lauren thought. But than, she quickly came up with a cover up. "Well, I was cheating on him." Lauren said, pushing Tiffany out of the way to stand next to James.

"Well, prove it than Jelloson," Tiffany said, simply. Lauren grabbed James's hand, and entwined her fingers with his. She glanced over at Lily that seemed to say 'I'm sorry,' but Lily gave a nod to show that she fully understood. As for James, he was not really the brightest crayon in the box like Lily was, and was really confused.

"What is there to prove, Sluttson? We're in love, and that's all that matters," Lauren said, looking up at James, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well if you two are really in _love_, than kiss," Tiffany said, in a wicked tone, trying to prove that they weren't really an item.

_'Damn it! Does this girl ever give up?!'_ Lauren thought to herself. She got up on her tippy tiptoes, and pulled James down a bit, and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's like kissing your daddy, Jelloson, I'm talking about a full-out snog," Tiffany said, wickedness in her voice.

_'Shit, I' so going to KILL Remus and Sirius for convincing me to play along in the damn plan!'_ Lauren thought to herself. She looked over at Lily, and she looked like a fish out of the water, but than she gave a nod, knowing that she understood the circumstances. _'Well, as a secret agent on Mission: Make Lily and James…blah blah blah…I have to do whatever it takes, even if it means snogging with the subject…he's going to be my future brother-in-law, even though me and Lily aren't even related, but when we grow up, it's going to be one of those memories we'll laugh our asses off about. Oh, they owe me big time.'_ Lauren thought to herself.

Lauren took a deep, breath, and pulled James down to her level, with a pull of his robes. "Just go with the flow, and maybe she would go away," she whispered in his ear, and he gave a slight nod, showing that he somewhat understood. She took another deep breath, and roughly pressed her lips against his lips. Than she stuck her tongue in his mouth, and James went with the flow and did the same.

_'Eww! Gross! This is soo nasty! Eww! It feels  like I'm kissing my brother, and he's such a BAD kisser! Even Michael was better, and he was gay! Oh shit…I'm going to puke!' _Lauren thought to herself. Than she quickly pulled away, and vomited all over Tiffany's leather, one-hundred thirty galleon high heel sandals.

"JELLOSON! YOU FREAK!" Tiffany cried, as she ran up to the stairs to the girl's dormitories, with her bimbos following her. Lauren pushed James away from her, and sat down next to Lily, across from where he was seated.

"James, I'm sorry, but you're a _horrible_ kisser!" was the first thing that Lauren said. The others laughed, and Sirius and Remus filled James in with the plan that Lauren just did.

"Lily," Lauren said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" Lily said laughing at the scene that was took place. Lauren puking all over Tiffany was just priceless.

"I'm sorry, I know you liked James and all. It was all Sirius and Remus's idea, and I could kill them if you want me too, and—" Lauren rambled, but Lily hushed her.

"Lauren! Calm down, it's ok. I know that you didn't really mean it! I'm glad that you were the one ended up snogging with him instead of that slut," Lily said, smiling. Lauren gave a huge sigh of relief, and smiled back at Lily.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, I know this chapter might not have been much, but I needed more problems in the story…so review and I'll throw in the next chapter! : )

I just love happy faces! : )


	7. Relationship Problems

**A/n:** Okay, thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are the best! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 7 – "Relationship" Problems

The following Monday didn't really go as plan as the now-five Gryffindors wanted it to be. By then, almost, well, the entire castle found out that James and Lauren was an item. This new item was all the girls gossiped about. But, of course, the five Gryffindors never knew what was going on.

Once they got to the Great Hall, all eyes were on "the item", and death glares were being shot at Lauren from every direction, because, of course, they were jealous of her. Lauren was just confused about all the death glares she was receiving, but just shrugged it off and sat at a spot on the table with Lily and Remus next to her, and Sirius and James across from them. As they sat down, they began to eat.

"So James, do you know when Quidditch season starts?" Sirius asked James, spreading butter on his toast.

"Don't know, guess we have to ask Wannahawkalugi," James said, with a mouthful of scrambled eggs, and spitting some bits and pieces everywhere.

"Eww! James! Did your mom ever tell you not to speak with your mouthful?" Lily asked, whipping some pieces of eggs of her face.

"Yeah, but she isn't here is she?" James responded, now through a mouthful of bacon. Lily didn't say anything but instead threw a napkin at him instead. Lauren laughed as it hit James in the face, spitting out some bits and pieces of her pancakes in the process.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," came a voice behind James and Sirius. The two boys turned around to see who was talking, and the their friends in front of them looked up. It was a snotty Ravenclaw in their year, named Sasha Imahoe.

"Wud ya want Imahoe?" Lauren said, unkindly. She didn't like this Ravenclaw very much, if you could tell.

"I was seeing if what all the girls were saying was true," Imahoe answered.

"Which is…?" Lily asked, rather harshly. She wasn't a big fan of this Ravenclaw either.

"That James and Jelloson are really an item," Imahoe responded, in a disgusted tone. Once James and Lauren realized what Imahoe said, they started chocking on their food, as well as the others.

"What?!" Lauren exclaimed, spraying bits of bacon and toast to her friends around her.

"Seriously James, I thought you had better taste then that _little, ugly, freak_ like her," Imahoe sneered, and walked back to her house table.

"Why, that stupid hoe! I'm so going to kick her –" Lauren started, getting up from her seat, but Lily and Remus pushed her back down.

"Now, now, Lauren. There's no need for violence," Remus stated, putting a firm hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't get up and kill the Ravenclaw.

"Violence?!" Lauren shouted and her eye twitching a bit as it usually did when she was angry. "Sirius, Remus, and I are going to start our way to Potions now because I need to talk to them. We'll meet you guys down at the dungeon later," Lauren informed James and Lily, while getting up from her seat and started walking out of the Great Hall.

Sirius and Remus gave a nod goodbye to the soon-to-be couple, and followed Lauren slowly out of the Great Hall. When Lauren is mad like this, it's usually best to stay out of her way, but do what she tells you, because if not done, it won't be pretty. Such brave soldiers Sirius and Remus are. Once they got out of the Great Hall, Lauren was waiting for them.

"Do you think we should follow them? You know, just in case Lauren kills them or something?" James asked Lily.

"Nah, Sirius and Remus are big boys and they can handle themselves at times like this. But, if Lauren does happen to kill them, I'll make sure she apologizes for all the torture she caused them at their funerals," Lily answered, drinking her pumpkin juice.

"I don't know what's stopping me, but if it wasn't, I would make it to where neither of you could have any sexual pleasure of any sort, or have any children," Lauren said, angrily. The two boys winced.

"Uhh…what's wrong Lauren?" Sirius managed to squeak out.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG_?_ I think you should know by now _what's wrong_! Last time I though we were trying to make James and Lily an item, NOT HIM AND ME!" Lauren exclaimed, walking towards the Gryffindor tower, Remus and Sirius following her closely.

"Lauren, it's okay, we just need to think of something else to try to hook them up," Remus said, sympathetically.

"I'm starting to think that any of your plans are working. Remember, _"Task Three"_ included me and James snogging. That idea did not exactly make Lily and James admit their feelings to each other did it?" Lauren asked, mockingly.

"Come on, Lauren, snogging James wasn't that bad, was it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, it was bad alright. If you don't believe me, you could go ahead and try it yourself," Lauren offered, entering the common room and going up to the girl's dormitories to get her things. The two boys just stayed down stairs in the common room because they already had their things.

"So little, but has so much anger," Sirius commented quietly to Remus.

"Yeah, I wonder how it all fits inside her," Remus agreed just as quietly, so Lauren wouldn't hear them. A few seconds later, Lauren came downstairs, with all her things and exited the Portrait Hole, with Sirius and Remus following her.

"And another thing, why don't we just make this whole stupid 'mission' thing easier?" Lauren asked, now walking towards the dungeons.

"How?" Sirius and Remus asked at the same time, now one walking each side of her.

"We could just tell the that one likes the other, than happily ever after, the end." Lauren said plainly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sirius whined.

"Fun? It was never fun in the first place. When we got chased around by the psycho around the common, was that fun? No. When I got drunk and started worshiping the 'porcelain god', was that fun? No. When James had his tongue down _my_ throat, was that fun? No. Now tell me, which part of our 'mission' did you think was fun Remus?" Lauren asked, irritably.

"Why do you always bring up your and James's little snogging session like it's our fault?" Remus asked.

"Because it _is_ your fault, genius! What's the next task on the list that you're going to make me do? To have a little snogging session with Lily, too?" Lauren said, sarcastically.

"Actually, you snogging with Lily would be quite entertaining…" Sirius thought out loud.

"WHAT?!" Lauren shrieked.

"Calm down, he was just joking," Remus said, sending a death glare to Sirius, and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you telling me to calm down? I'll calm down once you tell me how I could end my so-called "relationship" with James, and continue hooking him and Lily up," Lauren stated, trying to find out what other ideas the two could come up with.

"Actually, I do have an idea," Sirius said, with a proud smile playing on his face.

"Well, go on, tell me!" Lauren pleaded, looking up hopefully at Sirius.

"Well do you promise not to be a little brat anymore?" Sirius asked playfully, which earned him a smack on the arm fro Lauren.

"Just tell me!" She said anxiously.

"Okay, well I was thinking since everybody knows that you guys are already "an item", than all you need to do is break up with him, in front of everyone, like at lunch or something. All you have to do is make it a big scene, and everybody will think that you guys aren't together no more," Sirius explained, as they entered the potions classroom.

"Sirius, that's brilliant! That's probably the best plan you've come up with!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course I am," Sirius, said teasingly.

"Okay, well then all we need to do is tell James and Lily about our plan, and than we'll be ready by lunch," Remus said, waiting for the two to enter the classroom.

"Yeah, let's just hopes this works," Lauren responded.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, well thanks for reading. Review, and all throw in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and can please tell who a beta reader is, and what they do? Because I've been seeing things about beta readers and I have no clue who they were. Well, thanks, bye! : )


	8. Breaking Up

**A/n: **Wow! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad that you guys like this story. Well, as you guys asked for, here's the next chapter.

-*-*-*-

Chapter 8- Breaking Up

During Potions, Remus and Sirius explained to James about their plan. James agreed to play along with the act, happy that he could now end his "relationship" with the last person he would ever want to be an "item" with, Lauren. While Remus and Sirius were doing their part, Lauren was telling Lily about their friend's plan to end her "relationship". Lily actually found her friend's bond quite entertaining, and she couldn't wait until their little show during lunch.

After Potions, the seventh year Gryffindors were off to Divinitation. Their professor was, once again, telling her students about what's going to happen in the future. She once said Lily that her child is going to be a famous wizard, and Sirius is going to be accused on murdering one of his friends. But of course, they knew that her "seeings" were just a load of rubbish, and didn't believe them. All of the students had a good laugh in that class. Boy, the things we knew, and what they didn't.

Finally, it was only a couple of minutes until the bell rang to go to lunch, and Sirius was re-explaining his plan to end James and Lauren's "relationship".

"Okay, so me, Remus, Lily, and James will enter the Great Hall first, and than you, Lauren, will enter afterwards. But, you have to make sure that everybody, or everyone that matters, are in the Great Hall before you enter. Next, you do your little act and James would play along with you. Than wa-la! You guys are no longer believed as an item!" Sirius explained.

Before anything else was said, the bell rang and the four Gryffindors left Lauren to start their way to the Great Hall. Lauren decided to stall some time by walking to the Gryffindor Tower, and sit in their for a couple of minutes, until she felt that almost everybody was at lunch.

Once the four Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, they anxiously waited for everyone to come and eat their lunches, and for Lauren to enter. After a few more minutes of waiting, they were growing somewhat impatient. Sirius was about to go find Lauren, and drag her in there, but she came in just in time.

"JAMES! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" She roared, walking towards her friends, and her "boyfriend". The hall became silent, and all eyes were set on Lauren and James.

James stood up from his set at the house table, and went along with the act, like he was supposed to do. "But, baby, why? I thought you loved me?" he said, trying to sound hurt.

"It's because I love you, that I don't want to be with you. It's a complicated thing, James," Lauren said, sympathetically.

"But why?" James asked, again.

"Because…uhh…you're a horrible kisser and I just can't take it anymore!" Lauren clarified, saying the first thing she could of think of. All of the girls, except Lily and Lauren, all gasped, but Lily, Remus, and Sirius were trying hard not to laugh out loud. James gave her weird look that clearly said: 'what-the-hell-kind-of-excuse-is-that?'

"Well, you aren't the best I had either," James responded, Lauren returning the weird look.

"Well…uhh…you…STINK!" She cried back, saying the next excuse that she could think of. This comment made her get _lots_ of dirty, death glares from every girl, even Slytherins, in the Great Hall. Lily, Remus, and Sirius looked like they were going to burst into tears. James raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uhh…you're SHORT!" He answered back, also thinking of the only excuse he could come up with. It was now Lauren's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, than…I guess it's over between us now!" She yelled.

"Fine!" James called out.

"FINE!" Lauren called back, running out of the Great Hall.

When James sat back down, everybody went back to his or her own business, and his three friends were laughing their arses off, as if they found out that Snape was a transvestite. But, of course, Lily just had to put the spotlight back on James, again.

"James! You stupid, big headed prat!" She yelled, a big smile on her face.

"What? What did I do?" James asked, confused.

"You called my best friend short!" Lily answered back, running out of the Great Hall, to "comfort" her friend from the horrible "break-up".

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Hmmm…this chapter is fairly short, indeed. I'm sorry you guys but I've been having some difficulties writing this story. I think I'm having the severe case of Writer's Block. I do not know. Hmm…but I'll try my best to write up the next chapter, and hopefully the next one could be longer. Well, thanks for reading…now all you need to do is press the button down there, and I'll put the next chapter up. : )


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/n: **I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't that much, but I promise this will make up to it…well, sort of… well anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews, and here's what I promised…the next chapter! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 9 – Practice Makes Perfect 

Days passed by quickly, and girls once again starting fawning over James again, now that they knew he was single. The full moon had passed, so Remus was back to his good and healthy self. Sirius surprisingly hadn't thought of any of his brilliant ideas over the past couple of days, and Lauren and Lily were too busy studying. Actually, Lily was busying studying, and Lauren was just bored.

Unfortunately, Quidditch had been canceled for the year, on the account of a Dark Wizard (Lord Voldemort) had been attacking the wizarding world. So, Dumbledoor thought it would be safe if there were no outdoor activities of any sort, until the attacks had gone down. Lauren sighed, and looked out of the common room window. It was such a beautiful day outside, and what was she doing inside? Studying. Lily was making her study for their N.E.W.T.'s. But Lauren didn't understand why she was making her study now, when they didn't even start until March.

Lily went to the library, and only Merlin knew where James, Sirius, and Remus were.

"Probably planning a prank," Lauren muttered to herself. She often did that to herself, when she was by herself and lonely. Than, she started jumping to conclusions. "What if they were playing one on me right now? Those bastards," Lauren mumbled to herself, quietly. She didn't want people staring at her, and thinking that she was weird. They already thought that she was weird enough. She then turned around, not expecting two pairs of eyes looking cheerfully at her.

"Holy shit!" She shrieked, making other people in the common room glare at her for being such a disturbance. Lauren gave them an apologetic smile, but glared at Remus and Sirius for scaring the…cheese out of her.

"Lauren, I got another plan. Come with us to our dorm before James comes back," Sirius said, running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, with Remus following. Lauren reluctantly followed, knowing that she had nothing else better to do.

Once they entered the dorm, Sirius explained his next plan to Lauren. She was a little confused, but figured that she'll understand once James got there. Than, the door opened, and walked in the mentioned boy himself.

"James, my boy, we're going to help you with your little problem," Sirius announced, once he walked in. James knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"You guys, mine isn't that small," James started, but clearly, he was talking about a whole different situation.

"Uh…James, were talking about Lily," Remus informed him. James slightly blushed of embarrassment, and Lauren was trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh, ok…what about Lily?" James asked sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, well you've got to ask her out, because you like her, you stupid git!" Lauren said, smacking him upside the head, for being so clueless.

"Yeah, but just because I like her, doesn't mean that she likes me," James started, but Sirius cut him off shortly.

"Shh…James, don't speak," Sirius said, pacing back and forth around the room. Than, he started muttering to himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought…" The three gave him a weird look, like he was going psycho or something. "Well, slap my arse, and call me Charlie! I got it!" Sirius said, triumphantly.

The three just stared at him. But, he just continued anyways.

"James, James, James. All you need is practice! Everybody knows that Practice makes Perfect!" He explained.

"Practice what?" James asked, slightly confused.

"Practice asking out Lily of course!" Remus exclaimed.

"Okay…but how?" The confused James asked.

"Well, first we need someone to act as Lily. Than, you'll practice asking the 'Lily' to be your girlfriend. You know, confess your everlasting love to her," Sirius explained. "Okay, all we need is someone to be Lily…" He trailed off. All eyes looked at Lauren.

"Oh, no, no, no, and NO! I've already done enough role-playing with James, thank you very much," Lauren said, stubbornly. Being James's "girlfriend" was nothing much, but him confessing his everlasting love to her was a whole different story that she didn't want to be a part of.

"Oh, fine then you party pooper. Remus will be Lily than," Sirius structured.

"What? Why me?" Remus asked, alarmed.

"Because your more feminine than me," Sirius said, simply.

"_What? _No! I'm just as manly as you guys are!" Remus exclaimed, very offended.

"Yeah, but you have the sensitive side, so you could be the girl!" Sirius argued back. Remus was about to protest, but Lauren beat him to it.

"Remus, just be the damn girl. Anyways, it takes a real man to act like a girl anyways," Lauren said, finishing their argument. Remus childishly stuck his tongue at Sirius. Sirius said something about him being a girly-man, and Lauren smacked them upside the head.

James and Remus stood in the middle of the dorm. There were facing each other, but nobody was saying anything.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard! Say something James!" Sirius complained.

"What do I say?" James asked, confused.

"Confess your love to her! And DO NOT be afraid to use pick-up lines," Sirius told him. Lauren raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pick-up lines?" She asked, confused as James.

"Yeah, you know," Sirius said, and Lauren shook her head. "Like, _Hey, sexy. Want fries with that shake?_ Or, _Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? _Or, the most famous one of all: _If one of your legs was Thanksgiving, and the other was Christmas, how 'bout I spend some time between the Holidays._" Sirius made clear, by giving examples.

Lauren fell on the floor, and rolling around laughing. After about a good ten minutes, she was done, and wiped her tears of laughter as she sat up. The three boys looked at her strangely, wondering if she was on drugs.

"You guys actually think that pick-up lines will make you win a girl's heart?" Lauren asked, sitting cross-legged on a bed in front of them. The boys nodded, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that all of you are wrong," Lauren confronted them, "I'll show you and tell you the proper way. It's a good thing that you guys are my friends, or I'll have to charge," Lauren said, getting up and walking over to where James and Remus were.

"Okay, so tell me what do," James ordered, facing the 'Lily'.

"Well, first off James, you have to look deep into his, I mean, her eyes."

"Ok…"

"Next, you tell her sweet things like, "you are the most prettiest girl I've ever seen," and sappy love things like that. Sirius, you better be writing this down for your own good."

"Gotcha," Sirius said, getting a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Okay, so I just say sweet thing to her?" James asked, and Lauren nodded. "What's next?"

"What is this? 20 Questions? Practice saying sweet thing to Remus, than ask him out," Lauren ordered, pointing to Remus.

"Okay, Rem—I mean Lily," James started.

"Yes, James?" Remus said, in a very girl, seductive voice. Sirius was about to roll off the bed laughing, but Lauren was observing them carefully.

"Well, I just…uh…I just…wanted…" James stuttered, feeling that this was a tad bit weird, practicing confessing his love to one of his best friends was just not normal for him

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sirius scolded James, like a mother scolding at her child for not telling her where he got the 'naughty' magazine. James and Lauren shot Sirius a nasty look.

"Well, before I was _rudely interrupted_, what I was trying to say was that I think you're wonderful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and you make me really happy whenever you're around me. So, I was wondering…" James trailed off.

"Yes, James" Remus said in his 'Lily' voice, pretending to twirl a strand of his hair with his index finger.

"Well, I was wondering… if you would like to be my girlfriend?" James asked the 'Lily'.

Remus smiled, and gave his buddy a huge hug. "Oh, James! I would love to be your girlfriend! And we could have oodles and oodles of kids!" He said in his 'Lily' voice.

Lauren and Sirius clapped, and just when James and the 'Lily' were about to part, the real Lily opened the door, and saw Remus hugging James.

"Now there's something I don't see everyday," She said, clearly confused.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Okay, well this is long…sort of… well, this is going to be my last chapter in a long time, because I'm going to be very busy for the next couple of days. Than, on Friday I'm going to visit family up in Florida So that's going to be a long…long…long drive from where I live. So hopefully than I could write some of the next few chapters during that long…long…long…long drive. Merry Christmas!  And have a happy New Year! And when I come back, I'll make sure that I'll have at least one chapter ready for you! Bye! : )


	10. Task Four: When All Else Fails

**A/n: **Hi! Well, there was a change in plans, and I'm not going to Florida, until Monday so I had time to write the next chapter! Well, here's my gift to you, and all you need to do is send me a gift by reviewing…please? : ) Oh, and by the way, have any of you guys seen the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show? It's like an old movie. Well, anywho, that's like the best movie ever!

-*-*-*-

Chapter 10 – Task Four: When All Else Fails, Resort to Love Letters 

_"Now there's something I don't see everyday,"_ _Lily said, clearly confused._

"LILY!" Her four friends in the room exclaimed in complete surprise.

"Uh…hi? Is there any particular reason why Remus and James are…hugging?" Lily asked, very, very, confused.

"Well, Lily…you see…" Sirius trailed off, looking over at Lauren for help. As you could tell, he wasn't that good at making up excuses.

"You see, Remus was acting out his part in a muggle play that we're doing in Muggle Studies," Lauren said, being the quick thinker she is. This was actually a pretty good excuse because Lily didn't take that class.

"As a girl?" Lily asked, noticing a blanket tied around Remus, looking like a dress.

"Yeah, well, he wanted to get in touch with his feminine side," Sirius said, as if he practiced this line before. Lauren elbowed him hard in the ribs, and Lily just rose and eyebrow questioningly at them.

"Right, ok. Well, lunch is about to start pretty soon, are you guys coming?" Lily asked, still confused about Remus and his feminine side.

A few days passed, and the five Gryffindors were in the library studying for their N.E.W.T.'s, courtesy of Lily. They were at a table, and Remus, Sirius, and Lauren made sure that James and Lily were sitting next to each other.

The three 'secret agents' were watching James and Lily closely, observing their every move. They noticed that James and Lily would 'secretly' sneak glances at each other, and when they both looked at each other at the same time, which happened a lot I might add, they'll smiled and look back down at their books, blushing. This process repeated over, and over, and over…AND OVER again.

"This is making me sick," Remus said, propping his book up, so they won't see him talking. Lauren and Sirius did the same.

"Me too, James has got to do something before I do," Sirius said, with a thoughtful look on his face, coming up with a plan.

"Yeah, that's what this whole 'Match Making Mission' thing was for right, to do something about it? So what are we going to do?" Lauren asked, clearly not wanted to think up of anything, because for the fact that she didn't want to.

"We need to talk to James about it, but how?" Sirius said, looking over at the 'subjects'.

"Ok, I know what to do," Remus said. Sirius and Lauren looked at him, listening carefully. "Okay, I will stay here with Lily, while you guys ask James to go help find a book with you. If he asks why, just say that you need to talk to him about Quidditch, or something." Remus explained. The two nodded, and set their books back down on the table.

"Hey James, me and Lauren are going to find a book, can you help us?" Sirius asked, getting up from his seat.

"Why me? Why not Remus?" James asked, not wanting to get away from Lily.

"Because, James, we want to talk to you about Quidditch too," Lauren answered, hinting that they wanted to talk to him in private. But, James being James, he didn't get the hint because he was as smart as a cucumber in wheels.

"But—" James was about to ask another thing, but Sirius just grabbed his arm, and led him to a table in the back of the library. Lauren was following closely behind.

"What was that for?" James asked, rubbing his arm.

"For being so damn clueless!" Lauren replied, smacking him upside the head.

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the abuse! What do you guys want to talk to me about?" James said, now rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's what we have been bugging you about for the past few days! Does asking out Lily ring any bells?" Sirius said, exasperated.

"Sorry you guys, but I just can't. It's not as easy as it looks," James answered, guiltily.

"Well, than if you can't ask her in person, than write a love letter to her," Lauren said, setting a piece of parchment and quill in front of him. Sirius and James gave her a look of shock.

"Uhh…Lauren? Writing love letters isn't a guy thing to do…" Sirius said. Lauren gave a deep sigh.

"Well, you want Lily to be you girlfriend, right?" Lauren asked, looking at James, and he nodded. "But you can't ask her in person, right?" James nodded, slowly, as if taking in this information wasn't as easy either. "Well, than that settles it. When all else fails, you have to resort to love letter writing. It's like a rule or something." Lauren finished.

Sirius and James looked at Lauren as if Christmas had been canceled. Wait, no, worse. They looked at her in pure terror as if anything dealing with naked ladies doing the nasty in magazines and _movies_ had disappeared. Forever. Such a shame, isn't it?

"What are you looking at? Start writing!" Lauren ordered not caring about what they had thought about the idea.

James had the quill in his hand, ready to write, but he didn't write anything, just staring at the blank parchment. Sirius was peering over James's shoulder, also staring at the blank piece of parchment. After a while, the both looked up at Lauren, giving her a pleading look. She returned their look with a questioning one.

"Can you help me?" James asked, pleadingly. Lauren sighed and banged her head on the table.

"This is going to be a long day," she muttered to herself.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked, as pleadingly as James. Lauren looked up from the table, and nodded.

"Well, first off, do you know how you're going to start?" Lauren asked, hoping that he would at least know this answer.

"Dear Lily?" he guessed.

"Yes, but not good enough. That sounds like something her mum would start off with. Be more sincere, like… _My Dearest Lily_, or _My Beautiful Angel_," Lauren explained, and James scribbled something down on his parchment.

"Hey, Lauren?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" Lauren responded.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"What 'stuff'?"

"You know, the love letter stuff, what to say to a girl, and all that girly stuff?"

"Well, it just so happens that I am a girl…are you just noticing that now?"

"No, it's just that, you're not girly…"

"Well, anyways…" Lauren continued, trying to ignore the comment that Sirius just made. "Second, don't cut off to the chase right off the back, and don't use pick-up lines, especially from Sirius. Start by saying sweet things like a poem or something. Than when you're done, ask her to be your girl friend, and sign it with _Love, James_."

Once Lauren finished explaining, she looked at James, scribbling something down. After a while, he gave it to Sirius to read, and he gave him a high-five. Lauren eyed them curiously, and James handed her the letter.

**_My Dearest Flower:_**

_I'm sleeping_

_And right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knockin' at my brain._

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread:_

_"I think I love you!"_

_This morning_

_I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with_

_And so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And didn't I go and shout it_

_When you walked into my room._

_"I think I love you!"_

_I think I love you._

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you._

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

Though it worries me to say 

_I've never felt this way._

_I don't know what I'm up against._

_I don't know what it's all about._

_I got so much to think about._

_Hey, I think I love you._

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you._

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way._

_Believe me,_

_You really don't have to worry._

_I only want to make you happy_

_And if you say,_

_"Hey, go away," I will, but I think better stay,_

_I'd better stay around and love you._

_Do you think I have a case?_

_Let me ask you to your face:_

_Do you think you love me?_

_In other words my dear flower, will you be my girlfriend?_

**_Love, James._**

"James?" Lauren asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"Did you just happen to forget that I'm muggle born?"

"No…why?"

"Because I asked for a poem, not a song."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it, David Cassidy is cool!"

"True, but your missing the point. You're not going to give this to Lily!"

"So what am I going to do now?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll make sure Sirius thinks of something soon."

"Ok."

Silence…

"Why me?" Sirius asked, in a whiny voice.

-*-*-*-

**A/n: **Okay, well I hope you enjoyed. Well, please review! And Merry Christmas! : ) Oh yeah, and the song is called _I Think I Love You_ by David Cassidy.


	11. The Attack of the Chickens

**A/n:** Okay, this is my last chapter until I get back from my trip. This chapter it isn't much. And, I'm very glad that my last chapter had got so much reviews that I thought it would! It truly surprised me, as I thought I was only going to get only a couple like previous ones. Also, some of you begged me for Sirius and Lauren to hook up. Well, just to let you know, I don't think I'm going to have them hook up. Sorry…but don't worry! I've been thinking of a sequel to this story, and I might think about it. Well, enjoy! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 11 – The Attack of the Chickens 

On their way to dinner, Lily noticed that Lauren kept scratching her arm repeatedly.

"Lauren, is something wrong?" Lily asked, looking down curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this rash on my arm, it's killing me," Lauren replied, showing Lily her arm.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts," Sirius said, poking at her arm, as if he was inspecting it. Lily, being the only other muggle born, knew exactly what it was.

"Sirius! Don't touch it!" Lily said, swapping his hand away.

"Why? You're acting like it some contagious disease or something," Remus replied, laughing. Lily didn't say anything, and all eyes dawned on her.

"Lily? Do you know what this rash is? Am I going to die?" Lauren questioned her, slightly worried.

"No! You're not going to die! But you're contagious," Lily said, and James, Remus, and Sirius immediately backed away from her and their infectious friend.

"Well, Lily, than what do I have?" Lauren asked, all worries gone about dieing.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure, but did you ever have the chickenpox when you were younger?" Lily asked.

Lauren looked thoughtful for a moment than shook her head. "No, why?"

"Well, you've got it," Lily told her, and the four boys looking very confused.

"Lauren is going to turn into a chicken?" James asked, surprised. Lily looked like she was going to burst into giggles.

"No! It's just a muggle rash type thing that only lasts a few days, that's all," Lily explained. "And Lauren you're going to the Hospital Wing. And stop scratching!" Lily ordered.

"But I can't help it! Now they are on my other arm!" Lauren responded, now rubbing her arms.

"Are you sure Lauren isn't going to turn into a chicken?" Sirius asked, following the two girls, along with James and Remus, a couple strides behind them.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm sure," Lily, answered in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, if Lauren is contagious, than why are you near her Lily?" Remus asked.

"Because, it wouldn't affect me because I already had them when I was younger," Lily answered.

"So how did Lauren get it? Was she attacked by chickens?" Sirius asked, curious. Lily didn't answer, and just rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear, what happened to Miss Jelloson, now?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they walked into they Hospital Wing. She knew Lauren quite well from when Lauren had accidents with the buldger during Quidditch season, which happened a lot.

"She was attacked by chickens," Sirius said, and the nurse knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, she wasn't attacked by chickens. She just has the chickenpox," Lily said, slapping Lauren's hand to stop scratching her arm.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that she would be staying here until she's fully healed, because we don't have a potion for that," Madam Pomfrey told the four, leading them to a bed where Lauren would be at. "Lay here, dear," she said.

Lauren obeyed, and crawled into the bed. Then she started scratching her arms, as well as her neck and abdomen. Lily was about to protest, but Madam Pomfrey beat her to it.

"Miss Jelloson! I advise that you stop that scratching immediately, unless you want to have scars all over your body," Madam Pomfrey scolded Lauren, and she stopped her itching straight away.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lauren said, like if she was a little five year girl getting in trouble for pushing another child to the ground, as Madam Pomfrey went to her office. The boys sniggered quietly at Lauren's reaction, while Lily gave them a death glare.

"Well, there's no use staying here you guys, might as well head for dinner without me," Lauren told them, lifting up her shirt sleeve to see little red dots all over her arms. 

"Okay, but we'll be back her after dinner to visit you," Lily promised, giving her friend a pat on her red-spotted hand.

The boys exchanged their get-well-soons to Lauren, still staying far away from her. Once they left, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a pair of mittens and a bottle of pink liquid.

Sirius and Remus were following closely behind James and Lily. They saw that Lily "accidentally" brushed her hand against James. They noticed that both their cheeks grew red.

"Wow, looks like our dear Lilikins has a few tricks up her sleeve as well," Sirius said, in a proud tone for their friend.

"What do you mean, 'a few tricks up her sleeve'?" Remus asked.

"Did you see when Lily "accidentally" brushed her hand with James's?" Sirius asked quietly, so that the two mentioned people wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, so?" Remus answered, look back and forth from Sirius to James and Lily.

"I never knew that she could play like that! You know, flirt a little, but not enough to make it noticeable?" explained Sirius. Remus just raised and eyebrow.

"Ok, right. Well, now what are we going to do since Lauren has the chickenpox?" Remus asked, now that they were short one 'agent'.

"Well, actually, I haven't thought that far yet…" Sirius trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, I guess we have to wait until we visit her after dinner than," Remus said, as they entered the Great hall, and once again, they made sure that James and Lily were sitting by each other.

"Lily, I'm telling you! The Cannons are going to make the World Cup this year!" James concluded, as they sat down at their house table.

"James, I've told you at least a dozen times that the Cannons are not going to the World Cup! Puddlemere United is," Lily argued back, with a wide smile playing on her face.

"Ah, Quidditch. The number one conversation starter," Sirius stated, eating some of his mash potatoes.

"Wow, Sirius, I would of never guessed. I always thought it was frolicking in the halls in the middle night, in your underwear was," Remus said, sarcastically, eating some of his own mash potatoes.

"Ha ha, that's funny, Remus! Well, anyway, what do you think we should do next, to finally complete this mission once and for all?" Sirius asked, his mouthful of peas and carrots, looking over at the 'subjects'.

Remus looked over at the too, and shrugged. "I actually don't know, but like I said before, we should wait until we talk to Lauren."

Sirius nodded and quietly continued eating his meal, while him and Remus eavesdropped on their 'subject's' conversation.

"Okay, so what if Greenland and Scotland go? Which team would you want to win?" James asked Lily.

"Scotland," she answered, simply.

"Why? Is it because of their good looks?" James teased.

"Well, not only that, their sexy accents too, but that doesn't matter, they have Sean MacDonald on their team now," Lily replied.

"Ah, yes MacDonald. He's an excellent keeper isn't he?" James said, smiling at Lily's knowledge on Quidditch. He knew that she liked to keep up with the professional teams, for quite a while, but he could help to think that she was perfect for him.

After dinner ended, the four Gryffindors made their way to the Hospital Wing to visit their red polka-dotted friend, like they promised. They walked through the doors to see their friend looking angry, and well…red-spotted.

"Hey, chicken face," Sirius teased, walking up to Lauren, but not too close.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm in tears," Lauren said sarcastically. She didn't look too happy.

"What's with the mittens?" Remus asked, noting that she was wearing mittens.

"Madam Pomfrey made me wear them so I would stop scratching myself, and I can't take them off because she charmed them to stay on," Lauren answered, bitterly.

"So, I guess you're not doing to well are you?" Lily asked.

"Nope. This is like torture or something, and these annoying little itchy red things are everywhere!" Lauren told them, attempting to itch her arm, but failed.

After Lauren told them all the suffering she was going through, James and Lily went back to their own little world and started chatting. Than Remus and Sirius explained to her that they were totally brain dead about their next plan.

"I've got one…" Lauren answered proud of her first plan, and maybe the last, of the mission. Remus and Sirius came towards her, paying close attention.

-*-*-*-

**A/n:** Well, I think I should leave you guys there before I put the next chapter up. I know that this chapter isn't much, but it's only what I could think of, and for some reason, I've been thinking about the sequel I was planning to do. Well, anyways, when I come back from my trip (which I'm going to make sure I'm going to write the rest of it during the drive), I would post the next chapter, and maybe the last. I'm not sure; it depends on how everything goes. Well, 'til next time then! : )__


	12. Operation: Kidnap

**A/n:** Okay, I'm back from my trip! Miss me? Well anyways, I successfully wrote the last chapter…and here it is! Oh yeah, happy New Year! : )

-*-*-*-

Chapter 12 – Operation: Kidnap 

"I have one…" Lauren said, and Sirius and Remus came close to listen to her idea. After minutes of planning, they spread apart, proud of their idea.

"Well, we're doing it tonight, I can't stand that they're flirting all the time, and they can't take the hints that they like each other. And Remus, I know that I'm sick, but I guess I have to deal with it. Plus, it's only chickenpox, it's not like I'm going to shrivel up and die," Lauren concluded, glancing at the two, eager to do her plan that night.

"Okay, but than how are we going to meet?" Remus asked.

"I'll sneak out, and meet you guys in the common room around twelve when everyone's sleeping, ok?" Lauren said quickly—and quietly, seeing that James and Lily were now paying attention to them.

"Hey, Lauren, I think we should go now, you need your rest," Lily said, coming towards her and giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'm getting tired anyways. G'night guys," Lauren said, faking a yawn, well, Remus and Sirius knew it was fake. After they shared their Good nights and their get-well-soons, they left Lauren to 'fall asleep'.

"Man, what's taking her so long?" Sirius said quietly, in the common room.

It was past eleven in the late night, and Sirius and Remus were waiting for Lauren, like she told them to.

"Do you reckon we go find her?" Remus asked, but before anything else could be said, the portrait door open.

"Sorry for the long wait you guys, it took forever for Madam Pomfrey to put this one stuff on me, and go to bed herself," Lauren said, coming into the full light. Her red dots were now pink, and she still had the mittens on.

"Why did you dots turn pink?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she just put this one lotion stuff that would stop help the itching. Well, anyways, should we start working on the plan now?" Lauren said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yupp, let's go!" Remus exclaimed, but quietly so he wouldn't wake up the whole Gryffindor Tower, and walked up the boy's dormitories stairs, Sirius and Lauren following behind him.

Lauren's Plan:

_"Okay, what's your plan Lauren?" Sirius asked quietly, so the soon-to-be couple won't hear them._

_"Well, first off, we are going to take them into that empty charms classroom down the hall, and locked them in there, until they snog each other senseless," She explained, looking over at the 'subjects'._

_"How are we going to make sure of that?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh…umm…I guess we'll hide some where in the room," Lauren said._

_"Sirius, do you think we should use James's cloak?" Remus asked Sirius._

_"What's so special about his cloak?" Lauren asked, eyeing the two._

_"Well, it's an invisibility cloak," Sirius answered._

_"Ooo, do you think we would be able to use it?" Lauren asked._

_"Yeah, I think so, but how are we going to get them there?" Remus said looking forward for the next idea this red-spotted girl could come up with._

_"Okay, first, we'll take their wands. Than next, we'll take James in the class room first, but we'll take him when he's sleeping," Lauren said._

_"Take him? We're kidnapping them?" Sirius asked, astounded._

_"Yeah…" Lauren said, trailing off._

_"How? Won't he wake up?" Remus asked._

_"That's what I was thinking…do you have any ideas?" Lauren requested._

"Oh! I got one! We could do the body bind spell on him; blind fold him, and then do Silencio on him. Also we could levitate them to get them there. " Sirius told them.

_"That's a great idea, but what about Lily?" Lauren asked._

_"I know what we could do to her. We could tie her up, and tape her mouth, so that when James gets out of the body bind, he would be able to 'rescue' Lily," Remus instructed._

_"Excellent! How can you guys come up with these plans?" Lauren said, a little curious._

_"We're the Marauders, Lauren! We are the kings of pranks!" Sirius said, puffing out his chest._

_"Great! Operation: Kidnap is now in commence!" Lauren said, proudly._

This whole procedure for _Operation: Kidnap_ took quite a while for the 'secret agents'. The process included stealing both their wands, tying them up (or putting spells on them), and gagging them. They had to be very quiet during this function, so that the victims could not hear their voices. It was very long, but these agents were the best in the business (and possibly the only ones), and they could probably handle anything. 

Finally, once all five of them were in the empty classroom, Lauren placed James's glasses next to him with her mitten hands, and went under the invisibility cloak with Remus and Sirius. Remus undid the body bind spell on James, and he immediately got up. Ah, the plan was in action.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed as he undid the blindfold. He noticed his glasses next to him, and put them on, looking around his surrounding. His eyes finally landed on Lily who was also blindfolded, tied up, and gagged.

"Lily!" He gasped, and went over to her squirming body, and untied the gagger that was gagging Lily.

"James, is that you?" Lily asked, now still.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Mind untying me?" She asked. James nodded, but there was no use for that because she couldn't see him, and untied her.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked again, rubbing her wrists.

"I don't know," James answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

_"James, you know very well why you are here," _said a voice, but they couldn't find who exactly it belonged to, because they couldn't see know one else.

"Remus?" He said, looking around, confused.

_"The one-and-only,"_ The disembodied voice responded.

"Than why are we here?" Lily asked the invisible Remus.

_"Because James needs to tell you something,"_ said different voice.

"Sirius?!" James and Lily both exclaimed at the same time. They knew if something was up, and Sirius was included, it wouldn't be very good.

_"You bet! Come on James, just tell her,"_ The invisible Sirius said.

"Tell her what?" James asked, trying to play stupid.

_"James, you no-brained-prat! You know exactly what you need to tell her! Don't try to play stupid!" _A feminine voice scolded.

"Lauren?! What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing? You are sick…" Lily rambled on and on, telling off the invisible Lauren.

_"Lily! Please be quiet, and listen to what James has to tell you!" _Remus ordered.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked, looking at James.

"Ummm…" James started off. Than, there was a short silence.

_"JAMES! JUST SPIT IT OUT!"_ The three indistinguishable people scolded, loosing patience.

"Okay, well…Lily, you're umm…the most wonderful girl I've ever met, and the most beautiful. I love that you're one of my best friends, but…I want to be more with you. I like you, a lot. I dream about you and me, and we have a kid named Harry…" James started, but ended up getting cut off.

_"What kind of name is Harry?"_ An invisible voice said, most likely Lauren's, said to the other two invisible people, but James and Lily also heard.

"I happen to like the name Harry," Lily responded to Lauren's comment, a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"You mean, you will?" James asked looking at Lily.

"Well, that depends," Lily started off slowly, and James looked down at his feet. "If your asking me to have a kid named Harry with you, I'm a little to young. _But _I'm not too young to be your girlfriend," Lily finished, blushing a little more.

"Really?" James asked, and Lily nodded. They looked into each other's eyes…having a little romantic moment.

_"Hey Remus, cast the spell,"_ Sirius whispered quietly, and Remus cast mentioned spell over the couple's heads.

James and Lily looked up above them, and mistletoe was floating over them.

"Guys, be serious, it's the middle of October," Lily commented.

"But I am Sirius," (or did he mean serious?) Sirius said, seriously.

James and Lily both looked at each other, their faces centimeters apart. They stared into each others eyes, looking for an answer if they wanted to, and James closed that gap between them, brushing his lips against Lily's.

_"Aww…"_ The three invisible awed at the kissing couple.

_The End_

**-*-*-*-**

**A/n:** Wowzers! The last chapter! Well, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm right now writing a sequel to this story. But…I have no idea what the title is going to be, so do you guys have any idea? Well, if you want to review, and make a suggestion…please? Well, until next time I guess! : )


End file.
